1. Technical Field
This invention relates to protective casings and, more particularly, to a protective casing for water craft propellers for covering a water vehicle propeller during non-operating conditions.
2. Prior Art
Boat propellers are utilized within a boat (inboard, outboard and inboard/outboard) for driving the boat forwardly and rearwardly. Boat propellers have a plurality of blades that are balanced to create an optimal performance when in the water. The propeller blades are easily damaged when the boat is removed from the water (e.g. engaging the ground, objects, etc.). In addition, the propeller blades can cause significant injury to individuals that make contact with the propeller.
One prior art example shows a boat propeller shield system that includes a cover, a front opening within the cover and a zipper extending from a perimeter of the front opening. The cover is preferably constructed of a resilient material such as neoprene. Drawbacks to this system include being constructed of neoprene material that may be torn or cut, and a zipper which may become defective or clogged with dirt, debris, etc., and therefore useless for its intended purpose.
Another prior art example shows a protective propeller cover system that includes a flexible sleeve into which buoyant material is placed to provide a buoyant enclosure. A flexible propeller cover portion is secured to the flexible sleeve, and the distal end is releasably secured about the propeller. The buoyant enclosure is positioned adjacent to the propeller and is sized to extend above the water line when the propeller is positioned beneath the water line. The buoyant enclosure serves to protect swimmers from direct contact with the propeller when swimming in proximity to the boat. The protective propeller cover apparatus further serves to protect the propeller during transport or storage.
This prior art example is difficult to attach and is cumbersome to use. In addition, this example has a plurality of parts that must be used together, increasing the likelihood that parts will become lost or damaged. Another drawback to such a system is the need for some kind of flotation material to be inserted into the flexible sleeve, which may be costly or difficult to obtain. Also, the flexible material may be torn or cut, thus rendering the system useless for its intended purpose.
Accordingly, a need remains for a protective casing for water craft propellers in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is easy to install, tamper proof, corrosion resistant, and inexpensive. Such an apparatus can be locked into place, and would effectively prevent the theft of boat propellers, or help prevent damage to propellers during shipping or transport, or when being docked or mounted on a trailer. The apparatus will also advantageously protect swimmers from injury when making contact with the propeller.